harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical transportation
and the Hogwarts Express]] There exists various methods of magical transportation that are employed by Wizardkind across the Wizarding world. Methods Apparition Apparition allows an individual to vanish and appear at another place almost instantly. The act of Apparating creates a noise ranging from a small pop to a loud crack. It is difficult technique to master and becomes increasingly unreliable over long distances. It requires complete concentration on the destination, determination and focus upon the desired location, and deliberation and certainty of reaching the goal. Only of-age wizards who qualify for licences may legally Apparate. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry offers Apparition classes to students ages seventeen and older. Side-Along Apparition allows those with licences to bring minors along with them. Poor focus may result in Splinching, which causes body parts to be separated and left behind. The process of Apparition is said to feel like being "forced through a very tight rubber tube". Floo Network 250px|thumb Floo Powder is a green powder that is thrown into a lit fireplace and allows for a portal to connect to another fireplace at a desired location. The system is operated and overseen by the Floo Network, which is based at the Ministry of Magic. A fireplace must be connected to the Floo Network for one to travel to it, and fireplaces can be connected temporarily, in the case of travelling to Muggle homes. The Floo Network can also be used as a form of communication between wizards. For America, the Magical Congress of the United States of America oversees the Floo Network. The network appears to be divided into regions as the "Southern Floo Network" is mentioned in the newspaper The New York Ghost. Flying Wizards use broomsticks to travel long distances, or for sport, particularly in the game Quidditch. This skill of flying on brooms is taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to first years. The Cushioning Charm invented by Elliot Smethwyck provides comfort. Some modern broomsticks include the Comet, Cleansweep, Nimbus, and Firebolt. A range of flying creatures are also available for transport, such as Thestrals and Hippogriffs. The Beauxbatons students travel in a carriage drawn by Abraxan winged horses. In Asia and the Middle East however, Flying carpets are the primary form of wizarding transport, but are designated as contraband in Britain. Vehicles such as cars and motorcycles can also be modified to be capable of flight. Ground travel 250px|thumb The Knight Bus takes stranded wizards to anywhere in the United Kingdom. Hogwarts students are transported to and from the school on the Hogwarts Express, a train that departs from a magically hidden rail platform in London. Ministry cars can be used to get to King's Cross Station. Very rarely, a Centaur will allow a human to ride on its back. This is the most solemn of events, offered only to highly honoured riders. Portkey 250px|thumb Portkeys are magical objects that allow for travel across extreme distances or to places that have been charmed against detection. Portkeys may send unsuspecting people anywhere, and so they require Ministry authorisation to use and operate. They are disguised as ordinary rubbish, such as a crushed aluminium can or a dirty, discarded sock, so Muggles will ignore them. Portkeys can be set to activate either at a prearranged time, or as soon as the person comes in contact with them. Miscellaneous The Durmstrang students travel on a ship. Even though it appears from a whirlpool in the Hogwarts lake, there is still rowing involved. The ship probably acts like a boat on water but with anti-water spells of some sort to prevent water entering the boat. Vanishing Cabinet allows objects and creatures to transport from one cabinet to the other. The British Ministry of Magic uses the Toilet network as the official way to gain entry. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Magic Category:Transportation